The Four Who Lived
by marauderette92
Summary: We all know the story of the boy who lived, but what if there were actually FOUR children who lived?
1. That Halloween Night

-1A/N: This is my third fanfic. I came up with the idea for it this morning. I know you've probably seen this story line before but I have some great new ideas for it. I wrote a prologue (I don't know if it really meets the description of a prologue but whatever) that give you some information about the characters. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I'll put it simply. I don't own Harry Potter but I really wish I did.

Summary:We all know the story of the boy who lived, but what if it was actually the **four** who lived?

_**Prologue **_

James and Lily Potter have been married for some time now and have one-year old quadruplets that were born on July 31, 1980. They felt very blessed to have four beautiful children but at the same time sometimes were overwhelmed with the work it took to raise four infants all at once.

Although they are so young, the four Potter children already have distinguished characteristics and personalities. The first born, Harry James, has his father's raven black hair and seemed very independent. Sirius Regan (called Regan not to have him confused with one of his father's best friends who he was named after) had reddish-brown colored hair and despite his name, was always anything but serious. Next is Clarissa Rose, often called Claire, who had hair like her mother; a brilliant red. Claire is known for being more cautious and thoughtful of situations. Last but not least Ginger Lily who had a gingerish-brown colored hair and is Regan's partner in crime and is very outgoing. Despite their differences, the children also were very similar. The all have almost identical facial features including their emerald green eyes that they inherited from their mother. Unfortunately, all of them also inherited their father's uncontrollable hair, only it came in the form of big, fluffy, round curls fortunately.

_**The Four Who Lived **_

_October 31, 1981_

James Potter stood by the front window of his very large home in Godric's Hollow in the darkness.

"James! Will you come up here please and help me put the babies to bed?"

He saw a figure approaching the doorstep that he could not quite make out but somehow felt something wasn't right. He ran up the stairs into the nursery.

"Ja..! Oh there you are."

"Lily, something's outside that I have a bad feeling about. Hide in the closet with the babies while I go and see what it is."

Lily's usual braveness was lost as she could find no words to say. She did what she was told to protect her children.

As soon as they were all settled in the closet, a loud bang was heard that James figured to be the sound of the door crashing down on the floor. The babies started to cry but Lily hushed them. Before James left to go settle destiny he kneeled next to his wife and children.

"I love you all,"

And with that he walked over to the top of the stairs quietly.

"James wait!"

But it was too late. Voldemort had entered the home and had killed James with one flick of his wand.

Voldemort then turned to find the rest of the family. He glided down the hall and into the nursery and immediately found them.

"Move aside," he said to Lily.

"What do you want from us?!"

"Them."

When Lily didn't move he quickly cast the killing curse on her and faced the babies.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

When the curse hit the babies a large green shield surrounded them and protected them from it. Voldemort was determined, however, and didn't give up until all his strength was drained from him. He fled from the scene immediately, for he knew his plan was now no more than a fantasy and someone would be coming soon.

Less than five minutes later Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid arrived at the seen.

"Ah, yeh poor fellers." Hagrid said solemnly as he went to pick up Harry.

"Yes, this has been a very fateful day. The day when the world losses two of its greatest wizards is never a good day."

"But how did the' survive. Them being nothing more then babies an' all."

"I'm not sure anyone will ever know. But I can guess that the love that their parents gave them was too powerful for even the most powerful of curses."

"Where'll the' go."

"I'm afraid their only living relatives is Lily's sister Petunia and her family."

"Surely not ther' Dursleys."

"It's unfortunate but it's their only chance. What's also unfortunate is that I can't let more than two of them live with the Dursleys. I'm lucky if Petunia will even keep that many. The other two will have to go to a muggle orphanage for a time before they can come to Hogwarts."

"Ten years is a long time ter be apart."

"It's the only option. Harry and Claire can live with their aunt and uncle and we can send Regan and Ginger to the orphanage in London. Their childhoods will be apart, but they will all be together someday."

Both teary-eyed, the two set off to deliver the children to the places were they would be spending the next ten almost miserable years.

A/N: I know that it's a lot different from what really happened but I don't own the first book so I had to use my memory. Bear with me if some of it doesn't make sense. I hope you like it so far. Please Review!


	2. Letters on Birthdays

A/N: Thanks to DietCherryVanillaDrPepper and mw for being the first to review! I appreciate it. I hope you like this next chapter!

_**July 31, 1991**_

Harry and Claire awoke to dust crumbling down on their faces and horrible shrieks of laughter as their large cousin Dudley rudely stomped on the stairs directly above the closet under the stairs where they slept.

"You would think that at least on our birthday he could be a little less of a prat," Claire said grudgingly.

"I doubt he knows today is our birthday. And even if he did know, he wouldn't be any different anyway," Harry returned.

"Sometimes I just want to tear him to pieces!"

"So do I, and I will gladly help you someday when we don't live here anymore so we don't have to worry about Petunia taking away our pitiful amounts of food."

Harry brushed off the dust and went outside the closet get some fresh air.

"Boy! Get over here and start the breakfast. And tell your sister to get over here and set the table," the twin's wretched aunt ordered.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry meekly answered as he went to do what he was told.

Less than two seconds later Claire was setting the table fearing the wrath of Uncle Vernon if she didn't.

When Claire walked in Petunia had given a little scream.

"Oh, my. Every time I see you, you scare me. You look to much like your mother."

"As if it were a bad thing," Harry mumbled, "She's probably just jealous."

"What did you say boy?"

"Nothing," he said wanting nothing more to have told her what he really said.

"Why isn't breakfast ready yet! Get busy!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," the twins said dryly in unison.

After the Dursleys ate, they set out to go spoil Dudley at some store that Harry and Claire weren't paying any attention to when Dudley bragged about it.

"Their finally gone," Harry said.

"Some birthday this is turning out to be," Claire replied.

"At least they forgot to tell us what chores we have to do before they left.."

The two suddenly hear what sound like the post coming through the box in the door.

"I'll go get it," Claire said.

As she set the stack of mail down on the kitchen counter, Claire noticed two unusual pieces of mail. She picked them up to examine them more closely and to her surprise they were addressed to herself and Harry.

"Harry, come here quick!"

Harry came running to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Look, these are addressed to us!"

Harry took his and looked at the seal on the back of the envelope.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? There's no such thing as wizards or witches."

"Not according to this. Read it Harry."

Harry hurriedly opened it up. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Students,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September We await your owl regarding your acceptance.

The rest of the letter said all of the supplies they were going to need at this Hogwarts school and was signed by a Minerva McGonagall.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile in London **_

The fifteen children who currently lived in the small orphanage in London were sleeping in their small beds. Unfortunately, for the innocent souls who would have liked to sleep in longer that day, it two of the occupants birthdays and one of them couldn't wait to tell the world.

"Wake up Regan! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" shouted eleven year old Ginger Potter.

"What'sgoinon," Ginger's tired twin Regan slurred.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, that."

All the other children groaned as they were now wide awake.

The caretaker Martha walked in just then and started to arouse the children.

"Good morning everyone. Hope you slept well. What have we here," Martha said as she saw Ginger was jumping on Regan's bed.

"It's our birthday Martha. Didn't you remember?" Regan questioned.

"Actually, I did. Happy Birthday! Now if you'll hurry and wash up and do your morning chores, you'll find a special birthday treat at breakfast.

"Yippee!" Ginger shouted.

The children did what they were told and ate their breakfast happily. The surprise at breakfast turned out to be just an extra pancake because the orphanage was poor and couldn't afford to give everyone a present on their birthday. The twins were not disappointed however because they understood the orphanage's financial position and had already experienced many birthdays there before.

The children did more chores that afternoon but finished them early so they had a little time to themselves before dinner. Regan and Ginger chose to sit in their favorite spot on the front porch and dream up ideas on how to pull a prank on the snooty girl Sarah who was also an orphan.

"Well, we haven't ever put itching powder in her bath water," **Ginger** said.

"Probably because we don't have any. We can think of something later because the postman is here. Race ya."

And with that Regan took off.

"No fair," **Ginger** complained trying to catch up.

"We'll take those in for you," Regan offered to the postman.

"Thanks," said the postman.

As the twins walked back in the house Regan looked through the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills, whoa!"

"What is it?"

"Two letters addressed to us!"

"Well, hand it over already!"

Regan handed Gingers to her and opened his own. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Students,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September We await your owl regarding your acceptance.

The rest of the letter said all of the supplies they were going to need at this Hogwarts school and was signed by a Minerva McGonagall.

"Whoa, we're going to a magic school!"

A/N: Sorry if it was kind of boring but the good parts are coming so look out for an update! Please review!

**I accidentally wrote Claire instead of Ginger where the bold Ginger's are but thanks to Cianyde I changed it. Thanks Cianyde !**


	3. Diagon Alley Part 1

**A/N: **Ok, so this probably isn't that great but I found it looking for files from my other story so I thought I'd put it up.

_**Back in London**_

Regan and Ginger immediately ran into the orphanage to go and tell Martha their exciting news. But right as they stepped in the door, an owl flew in behind them and landed on a coffee table. Ginger screamed.

"Calm down, Gee. See it's just a friendly owl. What do you got here?"

Regan untied the letter off its legs and began to read aloud as the owl flew away.

_Dear Regan and Ginger,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance into Hogwarts. I am looking forward to a great term with you here. Upon this acceptance though, I'm sure you read that you will be needing some supplies that you won't be able to buy at just any shop. Since you are new to the magical world, I normally would have came and escorted you to Diagon Alley, a place in London near the orphanage where you can get these things, but regretfully I am very busy preparing things that must be done before the term begins and cannot take you. Please ask a guardian to take you. You will need to first go to the Leaky Cauldron and ask for Tom. I have already made arrangements for him to help you get in. I also have already arranged for the payment of your items with the shop keepers._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Who's Dumbledore?" Ginger asked.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts. You would have known if you read your letter completely."

"Is it a crime to speed read?"

"No, but we're getting off topic. We need to go tell Martha about this."

The twins found Martha in the kitchen taking a break from housework.

"Martha! Look what we got in the post!"

"Very impressive! The pair of you are magical! Dumbledore…..hmm…think I've heard the name before. From the looks of it, he seems like a nice man, I'm sure he'll make a fine headmaster."

"So we can go?"

"Of course you can. I'll drop you off at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow."

The twins were so excited that night that they could hardly sleep. The next morning they were up bright and early and got ready to go.

"Slow down there you two. The stores probably won't even be open for another hour or so. Why don't you help me get breakfast ready."

"Okay," they said disappointedly.

Regan and Ginger worked as quickly as possible and when everyone in the orphanage was fed, Martha announced that it was time to go.

"I've arranged for my sister to come and look after the other children while we're gone. I hope you don't mind walking, we don't have any other way to get there."

"I don't care how we get there as long as we get there soon!" Ginger said.

As it turns out, it wasn't a very long walk at all. After about 10 minutes the twins were in front of the steps of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm afraid this is where we part. I have to get back to the orphanage to relieve my sister. I'll be back in a few hours. Good luck!"

"Thanks Martha!" the twins said in unison.

"Are you ready?" Regan asked.

"As I'll ever be!"

"Let's go."

The two stepped inside the door and found a pub with only a few people inside.

"Let's go up there and ask for Tom."

The twins walked up to the counter.

"Um…excuse me…hi…um my sister and I need to speak to Tom."

"You must be the Potter children. I've been expecting you. Ah, yes. I'm Tom. Are you Harry and Claire?" Tom said in a voice that clearly said that he didn't want anyone to know who he was talking to.

"No…I'm Regan. And this is my twin sister Ginger."

"Sorry about that. Well, if you'll come with me I'll get you to Diagon Alley. Right this way."

"Finally," Ginger said relieved.

The three walked over to a brick wall in the back of the pub. Tom pulled out a wooden stick and began tapping the bricks with it.

"What is that and what are you doing."

"My wand of course. I have to use it to open the wall for you. Step back."

The twins did as they were told and watched in amazement as the bricks made an opening big enough for them to walk through.

"Amazing!"

"If you think that's amazing wait til you get to Hogwarts. I have to get back to the pub now. Have a great time!"

Regan and Ginger stood in awe. They immediately loved the rush of people walking up and down the streets, the magical shops, everything about it.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Regan asked his sister who was still staring at everything when he started to go.

"No way! Let's go."

The two had the greatest day of their short lives that day. They immediately felt connected with this new Wizarding world and wondered how they lived without it for so long. They took their time looking in all the shops at little trinkets and buying their school supplies forgetting that Martha would be back soon.

When they finally did remember they were late the two were disappointed to have to leave Diagon Alley, but still knew the promise of going to Hogwarts soon.

_**Later on in Surrey **_

A few minutes after the twins received their letters, an owl carrying a message flew in threw an open window. It startled the two at first to have an unexpected owl in the house but soon were filled with curiosity to see what the note said. Harry untied the string and unrolled the letter. It read:

_Dear Harry and Claire,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance into Hogwarts. I am looking forward to a great term with you here. Upon this acceptance though, I'm sure you read that you will be needing some supplies that you won't be able to buy at just any shop. Since you are new to the magical world, I normally would have came and escorted you to Diagon Alley, a place in London where you can get these things, but regretfully I am very busy preparing things that must be done before the term begins and cannot take you. Please ask your uncle and aunt to take you. You will need to first go to the Leaky Cauldron in London and ask for Tom. I have already made arrangements for him to help you get in. I also have already arranged for the payment of your items with the shop keepers._

_Again I am sorry I cannot escort you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. If your uncle and aunt won't take you, tell them to remember my first and show them this letter._

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," Harry sighing with a deep breath.

"So let me get this straight. I am a witch and you're a wizard and after eleven years someone finally tells us and tells us to come to a school that has the name of a most unsightly creature and learn magic that we never knew existed? Harry, do you think Dudley set this up as a joke?"

"Do you honestly think Dudley of all people could come up with something this creative?"

"You know, you got a point."

"So that's it then. We're going."

_**Four weeks later**_

It was a hot, gloomy morning in August and Uncle Vernon wasn't in one of his greatest moods. Harry and Claire both knew that this wasn't particularly the best time to ask a favor of their Uncle, but with the train for Hogwarts leaving tomorrow, there wasn't anything they could do about it.

The two quietly approached their Uncle who was sitting in his favorite chair reading the morning paper. Vernon heard them approaching him. He looked over the top of the paper.

"What do you want?"

The twins just stood there for a moment shocked that their uncle even noticed them. Claire finally nudged Harry to get him to say something.

"Oh…er..right. Well you see Uncle Vernon, Claire and I got these letters last month that said we got chosen to go to a school that starts tomorrow. And we figured since we've done all of chores well for well… our whole lives, that you could do us a favor and take us to get our supplies."

"Who said you could go anyway?"

"We thought you would be glad to get rid of us," Claire added.

"Right, so what do I have to do?"

"Drop us off at the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon, pick us up after a few hours, and then take us to King's Cross train station tomorrow."

"That's it? I do that and get rid of you forever?"

"Well, I think we have to come home for the summers, but other than that, we're gone."

"Get in the car."

The twins turned to each other smiling, relieved that their uncle wasn't too angry.

A/N: So I pretty much wrote this two years ago and for some reason I didn't put it up. I'm planning on writing more chapters soon. Check out my other story too! **Please review!**


	4. Diagon Alley Part 2 and The Platform

Vernon Dursely pulled his car over to the curb in front of the Leaky Cauldron

Vernon Dursely pulled his car over to the curb in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"This it?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so." Claire said looking apprehensively at the building that looked like every other on that street.

"Get on then. Haven't got all day, have I now."

"Yes Uncle Vernon. We'll be waiting here at 5 o'clock for you," Harry reminded his uncle.

"Yes, yes I got it." And with that he sped away.

"Come on let's go in Claire."

The two siblings went inside and began to search for Tom who wasn't very hard to find at all.

"Excuse me sir, we're looking for Diagon Alley. Are you Tom?"

"I am. _You_ must be Harry and Claire. Please to meet you. Wow, they all have different color hair, but they have the same eyes, her eyes," said Tom unaware that Harry and Claire had no idea what the last part meant.

"Who's eyes do you mean?" Claire questioned.

"Why your mother's of course."

"Really? We don't know much about our parents. They must have been wizards too if you knew about them. They died in a car accident when we were babies." Harry said.

"Car accident? No, no, no. Not Lily and James Potter. You better wait for Dumbledore to tell you the story. Right this way then, to Diagon Alley."

As much as the children were dying to hear more about their parents they thought it would be rude to badger. The two stood in awe as they watched Tom perform the magic to move aside the brick barrier.

"Thank you, Tom!" the twins said.

"Anytime."

"Hey Harry, did you notice how Tom said _they all_ have the same eyes? Why didn't he just say _you_ have the same eyes?"

"Beats me. Probably just a little off his rocker. Look at this place! It's amazing. Come on, we have a lot to shop for."

So Harry and Claire set off to buy their supplies that they would need in their first year at Hogwarts, the question of the way Tom phrased his observation forgotten.

_**September 1, 1991**_

Once again, Ginger managed to wake up extra early on the day she would be going to Hogwarts. Either that, or she just never fell asleep from being so excited. Nevertheless, the whole orphanage was once again aroused by her frantics.

"Regan, wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Oh no, not again."

"Rise and shine, Sleeping beauty. But Beauty, you might want to work on that hair before you leave the house today."

"Oh, shut up. You know it never lies flat."

"Well, maybe at Hogwarts we'll learn how to magic it down."

Over in the other corner of the orphan's bedroom, a disgruntled fellow orphan complained, "Thank goodness she's leaving today. We might actually get to sleep in a little longer for once."

"What was that Theo?" Ginger snapped, her hawk-like ears never letting her miss a beat.

"Oh, nothing," Theo said shiftly his eyes, "Just telling Bertha here how much we're all goning to miss you."

"That's what I thought."

_Later on that day at the train station ._

"Goodbye, Regan. Goodbye, Ginger. I hope you enjoy your new school. We'll miss you!" Martha said as she dropped the twins off outside the station.

"Thanks Martha," they said together.

With that, they headed of to find the right platform.

"Nine and three-quarters? Does that even exist?" Regan asked his sister.

"It must. That's what the letter says."

As the approached platform 9 the two didn't see another after it except platform 10."

"What do we do now?"

A older woman and her grandson were headed towards the twins.

"Platform 9 ¾ this way, Neville. Just walk on through the barrier and you'll be on your way."

The boy noticeably nervous, pushed his trunk through the wall.

"Amazing. Just like magic," Ginger said.

"It _is_ magic my dear." Neville's grandmother said to her noticing the Hogwarts letter she was holding. "Best be off if you don't want to miss the train!"

"Right. Come on Ginger."

Together the twins ran through the barrier, the hustle and bustle of getting on the train exciting them. The two got on fine, and then set off to find a compartment. The only one they could find that wasn't too full was one with the boy who's grandmother had helped them get on the train.

"Mind if we sit here?" Ginger asked.

"No, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom" the boy said shyly.

"I'm Regan Potter. And this is my twin sister Ginger. Your grandmother helped us get on the platform."

"Potters? The children who lived?"

"What are you talking about? You must be thinking of someone else. We've lived in an orphanage since we were one," Ginger told him.

"Yes, because you're parents were killed by…," Neville gulped, "He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Sorry, our parents were killed in a car accident," Regan corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong Potters. Besides, there were four children who lived anyway."

"There's only two of us. We couldn't possibly be them."

_**Back on the platform.**_

"Goodbye Uncle Vernon," Claire called out.

"See if you can stay there over summer holiday, will you."

"Lovely chap, our uncle," Harry told his sister.

The two got on the train and found a compartment with a red-headed boy with freckles who they had seen crossing the barrier.

"Could we join you?" Harry asked.

"Sure. I'm Ron Weasley. First year."

"So are we. I'm Harry Potter. This is my twin Claire."

"Bloody hell! Not the famous children who lived?"

"Who?" Claire asked.

"You don't know who you are? The whole Wizarding world knows! But where are the other two?"

"What other two?"

"I think you've got the wrong people. There are only two of us."

"Hmmmm. Not many Potters in this world though. Well anyways,…"

The three went on chatting until another first year with bushy brown hair came in, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a toad. A boy named Neville has lost his."

"Sorry, no. Are you a first year too?"

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. You are…?"

"I'm Claire Potter. This is my twin Harry. And this is Ron Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you. Well I must keep looking. See you at school." Hermione had already met Regan and Ginger Potter when she met Neville but being muggle born, assumed it was just an amazing coincidence that two sets of twins had the same last name.

A/N: I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter and/or story so far. Questions and suggestions are always welcome. In the next chapter there will be a_** meeting**_…see if you can figure out what I mean!


End file.
